thecharmedcovenfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix
Phoenix Christina Mitchell was born September 22, 2009 (Virgo) to Paige Mathews and Henry Mitchell. Phoenix is the black sheep of her family in the sense that she is high strung and high maintinence, she enjoys looking good, going shopping, and having fun. She is also not opposed to a bit of magical mayhem now and again and has made a great effort to work with her Aunt Phoebe to perfect her martial arts skills and is the best hand to hand fighter in the coven. Phoenix was in a relationship with Kevin for two years before he discovered she was a witch when he was almost sacrificed. History Early Life (Season 10) In season 10, at eight years old, Phoenix is the most high maintenance of her siblings and cousins. She enjoys picking out clothes and spending time with her sister and cousins. She has a good relatioship with both her parents. Phoenix and Astrid have been in the same class since kindergarden and have been best friends ever since. Phoenix is less rebellious than twin sister Pandora. At the beginning of season 10, Phoenix is abducted along with Pandora, Astrid, and Melinda, by a lower level demon who wants to kill them and claim their powers for his own. Fortunatly Melinda comes up with a plan and by using the twins clonning powers they escape. While they are wandering the Underworld in search of a place to orb, they encounter Nalmus. This makes Phoenix, Pandora, Astrid, and Melinda, the first of the cousins to encounter their newest threat. Fortunatly the Charmed Ones show up and Nalmus dissappears. Phoenix crawls into her mothers arms and they orb home. Phoenix is the fourth child along with her cousin Grace to be abducted by Nalmus in Season 10 while attacked in the washroom at Magic School. Phoenix and Pandora realize that the gloves the demons are wearing do not allow them to orb and thus when a demon grabs her sister Phoenix orbs the gloves away from him. She holds on protectively to Grace but the two of them eventually get captured, leaving Pandora heart broken and feeling guilty. Once captive by Nalmus, Phoenix is given the powers of a banshee. In her hair, streaks of white can be seen and she exhibits the shrieking call of the banshee on more than one occasion. After the children are saved by their mothers and returned to the manor, demons attack. Phoenix grabs an atheme and goes to the attic to help defend her cousins. She attacks a demon with the atheme, saving Brianna and offering her hand to help her older cousin up. Phoenix is healed by her Uncle Leo. When she awakes she is very upset at the news of Brianna's death and is among the most affected as it is suggested that she witnessed the event and was unable to stop it. Powers *Orbing *Telekinetic Orbing *Cloning (When physically touching twin sister Pandora) *Limited Telepathy (Among siblings and cousins) Relationships In Season 11 Phoenix had been dating long time mortal boyfriend Kevin Allen, however the two break up after magic continues to put a strain on their relationship unbeknownst to them. It is revealed in Season 11 Chapter 42 'It's a Damn Cold Night' that Phoenix and Kevin had broken up a while ago. Prior to this, she also shared a kiss and a lot of sexual tension with opponent Calvin from Alistairs cousin who she engages in hand to hand combat with. Kevin realizes that Phoenix is a witch when he is kidnapped and used as a pawn in Alistairs game. He freaks out but they later rekindle after Phoenix is drugged at a party and Pandora calls Kevin to pick them up. In Season 12 it is revealed that Phoenix and Kevin are married with two daughters, Primrose (Rose) and Portia.